El infortunio de un cervatillo llamado James
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Si algo puede salir mal, lo hará y posiblemente salga peor. O quizá tener un jefe tirano sea el verdadero motivo de esa "mala suerte"
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que me pasé por aquí (la etiqueta de Harry Potter) y ahora traigo uno de esos fanfics que molestarían a J.K por ser tan imposible. Hace un par de meses me enamoré de esta crack ship y luego de varios intentos de escribir algo decente, salió esto.

La idea está robada por los accidentes que una de mis mejores amigas ha tenido en su vida y le doy los créditos por permitirme plasmar esto (aunque no me lo permitió ahora que me acuerdo)

Sin más, veamos como termina esto.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes y mundos para un sano entretenimiento.

Advertencias. Lo de siempre, OoC, Yaoi, uno que otro OC y esas cosas que pueden llegar a incomodar.

* * *

**El infortunio de un cervatillo llamado James.**

_Capitulo 1_

La alarma llevaba 25 minutos sonando, con ese suave y exasperante pitido tan propio de cualquier alarma traída del mundo muggle, desesperante para cualquiera, menos para su dueño, quien simplemente se removía entre las suaves sábanas que lo mantenían completamente absorto en el mundo de los sueños, cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que la poca luz solar que entraba por su ventana golpeara directamente su rostro.

El sonido incesante del pequeño aparato a pilas continuó su funcionamiento, pasando veintisiete, veintinueve, treinta y hasta treinta y cinco minutos sonando, solo siendo detenido por el movimiento natural del horario que se desprendía de la seguridad otorgada de estar sobre la pequeña manecilla amarilla que marcaba la alarma, dejando que el único sonido ahora fuera el minutero avanzando con calma y sin prisa alguna; haciendo despertar al "bello durmiente".

En un sobresalto se deshizo de la comodidad que brindaba su cama, pateando las sábanas hacia el otro lado, permitiendo el libre movimiento de sus extremidades. Buscó con desesperación sus gafas, las cuales encontró en la seguridad de la cómoda a un lado de su cama, donde las había dejado la noche anterior. Se talló esos redondos ojos avellana con bastante fuerza, gruñendo por lo bajo al notar que el mundo aún estaba borroso después de esa acción, todo para entender que el par de gafas descansaban ahora en el colchón y qué él estaba lo suficiente atontado para darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de siete años en Hogwarts y tres años de intenso entrenamiento, James Potter tenía 20 minutos para llegar al Ministerio de Magia, en su primer día de servicio. Había obtenido la plaza cuando en un grupo de 15 jóvenes magos solo 5 habían obtenido los puntajes más altos que se necesitaban para "graduarse" como auror, siendo él uno de ellos. El único de los 5 nuevos reclutas que posiblemente llegaría tarde.

"La puntualidad es esencial" podía escuchar las palabras que Audreva Millerson, su instructora a cargo, había repetido durante los tres años hasta el cansancio. Recordaba las mismas palabras en el discurso de felicitación que había dado una semana antes del descanso que por ley tenían los nuevos en el cargo, la misma semana en la que encontró ese reloj despertador, el cual no había escuchado y que por eso se veía apurado en entrar en esos formales pantalones que no había usado desde la boda de Alice y Frank, hacia menos de seis meses.

Abotonó con prisa su camisa blanca, sin prestar gran atención a los botones y ojales que se saltaba, una vez dentro de su destino se preocuparía por cómo iba arreglado. Tomó su saco y lo dejó sobre una silla antes de entrar al baño, para así arreglarse un poco la cara antes de salir.

"De nada sirve la sabiduría ni la valentía si un auror no es responsable" la misma voz de la instructora volvía a taladrar sus pensamientos, imaginó la cara regordeta y aceitunada de la bruja cuando subió su vista hacia el espejo del baño, al secarse el rostro segundos después de refrescarse. E imaginarla tan molesta, con las cejas tan juntas mientras lo miraba con furia le hizo dejar su departamento a toda velocidad, puesto que aún contaba con 10 minutos para llegar.

Aun con ese tiempo a su favor, corrió tanto como pudo, bajando hacia el subterráneo, en la entrada que quedaba a un par de cuadras desde su departamento, dirigiéndose sin parar hacia el baño público que se encontraba en esa estación, abriéndose paso entre los muggles que caminaban por ese sitio, dispuesto a tomar un no tan grato atajo, atajo que con 15 minutos más lo hubiera cambiado por cualquier chimenea que lo llevara por la Red Flu. Y al entrar a uno de los cubículos, sin pensarlo demasiado _tiró de la cadena. _

El tumulto del Ministerio era mucho mayor de lo que recordaba. Un montón de empleados y visitantes se arremetían enfrente de la entrada que los conducía a los diferentes pisos del edificio, diciendo tanto que era humanamente imposible poder escuchar cada una de las frases y quejas que ponían, James se acercó tanto como pudo, moviéndose entre las personas, que enojadas, apenas prestaban atención entre los demás.

– ¡Solo una persona más! ¡Únicamente va hacia el segundo piso! – el debilucho encargado del elevador* anunció antes de cerrar las puertas, haciendo retroceder a aquellos que se acumulaban únicamente para causar más alboroto, repitiendo de forma personal la última frase cuando los demás debatían acerca del destino que tendría ese viaje.

Se abrió paso más rápido para ser la última persona que entrase al pequeño cubículo de hierro, notando que alguien, de porte elegante, vestido completamente de negro y con aire de superioridad también se abría paso entre los demás, lo cual le hizo correr de cuenta nueva sin importarle a quien empujara o quitara del camino, solo teniendo especial cuidado con los magos y brujas mayores. Tanto James como el sujeto misterioso llegaron al mismo tiempo, Potter sostuvo del brazo al hombre de porte elegante, haciendo que retrocediera antes de poder hablar con el encargado.

– Lo siento, viejo, pero por tu seguridad y la del mundo mágico es mejor que yo tome ese sitio – sacó su identificación de la bolsa del saco, mostrándosela tanto al empleado como al hombre que aun sujetaba del brazo– James C. Potter, Auror – y sin permitir que absolutamente ninguno de los dos dijera palabra, entró al transporte, dedicándole al tipo misterioso una sonrisa y un coqueto guiño de ojo junto con un "hasta la vista" marcado con su mano derecha, antes de desaparecer hacia el segundo piso.

_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Segunda planta. _

– ¡Black! ¿Dónde demonios está Potter? – Audreva preguntó apenas llegó, observando a cuatro de los cinco nuevos aurores que estaban ahí, pasando su mirada severa entre los muchachos que hacían fila enfrente de su instructora– Voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra James Potter?

Sirius Black, quien también estaba en esa comitiva dio un paso al frente para comenzar a explicar cualquier historia que le permitiera a su mejor amigo ganar tiempo y así entrar al lugar, estaba casi seguro que se había quedado dormido de la emoción, como muchas veces le había sucedido, sin embargo no fue necesario ningún tipo de halago a la bruja ni la coquetería especial de Sirius, cuando clavó sus grisáceos ojos en el recién llegado.

– ¡Audry! ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte! – el ausente hasta esos momentos se acercó a la regordeta y baja bruja, abrazándola por encima de los hombros, estrujándola solo un poco para hacerla molestar por algo más que su "irresponsabilidad" – Lo siento, tengo 20 minutos allá arriba esperando que hubiera un viaje a este piso ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? Creo que se atrofiaron los engranes mágicos de todos y…

–En 20 minutos no tuviste la decencia de acomodar tu camisa –regañó la bruja, mirándolo con su típico ceño fruncido, mientras le mandaba a unirse a sus compañeros, esperaría el momento oportuno para regañarle, ahora tenía un importante mensaje que darles.

James, se puso a un lado de su mejor amigo, mientras acomodaba su camisa para evitar la mirada furiosa de su superior, atrayendo una risa de burla del castaño.

–Apestas a baño público y desgracia – murmuró el "traidor" de los Black, mirándole de reojo – ¿Una buena noche? Dime su nombre

–Cierra la boca, canuto –negó con la cabeza, terminando con los botones de su camisa fajándola cuidadosamente dentro del pantalón evitando hacerlo tan evidente– No escuché el despertador y había un desastre allá arriba – dejó de hablar al notar que la bruja mayor los miraba, haciéndose el enterado de todo lo que había dicho hasta ese momento– tuve que sacar a un tipo del elevador para llegar aquí.

Una trompetilla pequeña hecha por Sirius se dejó escuchar más fuerte de lo deseado, ganándose otra de las miradas furiosas de quien estaba dando instrucciones, haciendo que el culpable temblara ligeramente en su lugar.

–Cómo iba diciendo– retomó la información, sin despegar la mirada del dúo problemático que tenía enfrente– El cambio de Ministro se llevó a cabo este fin de semana, hoy tomará posesión, así que no hagan nada que pueda costarles el trabajo ¿entendido? – un "si" coral se dejó escuchar en ese corredor– Se supone que debió estar aquí hace un par de minutos, aunque algunos deberían agradecer que él no estuviera aquí cuando llegaron – James solo sonrió de medio lado al sentirse identificado, sin perder la formación ni por un segundo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando pasar a otras 5 personas, entre ellas al sujeto elegante al cual Potter había evitado que bajara antes que él.

–Y… ¡oh! Ministro, lo estábamos esperando– Audreva se acercó hacia ese hombre en concreto, extendiendo una mano para saludarlo, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre, que ahora no era tan desconocido aceptó el saludo de la bruja, acercándose con elegancia y porte hacía donde estaban los reclutas, mirando a todos los rostros nuevos.

–Me presenté con su equipo un día después de mi elección– comenzó a hablar, sin observar a ninguno por más de 5 segundos, dejando ver lo poco que el equipo de novatos le importaba, hasta captar la asustada carita que James Potter tenía, fijando su mirada rojiza sobre él, levantando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado que rayaba en lo macabra, sin dejar ese tono de siseo con el que se comunicaba– Pero me parece justo que los nuevos conozcan a su jefe. Un gusto, Tom Morvolo Riddle, el nuevo Ministro de Magia– sin apartar la mirada del joven mago de gafas redondas y cabello revuelto soltó todo eso– Es un placer conocer tan frescos rostros llenos de vida y ausentes de miedo –mencionó con algo de burla que se esforzaba por esconder, observando el pálido rostro de James aun– espero que no alardeen de los privilegios que ser auror les otorga.

Y sin agregar nada más a los recién llegados dio media vuelta, haciendo llamar a la jefa de ese pobre escuadrón.

– Vayan con Crownell, él les dará instrucciones– y sin desear hacer esperar al jefe caminó velozmente atrás de la comitiva.

La fila se dispersó, dejando a un pálido y tembloroso James aun en su lugar, tan pálido como las paredes de ese sitio alumbradas con esas lámparas tan frías, sentía que los pies le pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa en su cuerpo y podía jurar que se debía a que toda su sangre se había estancado justo ahí. Sirius intentó moverlo para llamar su atención, repitiendo lo que Millerson había dicho apenas un par de minutos atrás.

–Le… quité su transporte al ministro de magia– entre tartamudeos imposibles de entender James lo confesó, girando sobre su eje para encarar a su hermano del alma, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, mientras lo sacudía varias veces– ¡Le quité el lugar a Riddle! ¡Al nuevo Ministro! ¡Estoy frito!

La desesperación impresa en su rostro solo logró que Black riera ante la escena, tomándolo del brazo para que dejara de gritar en el pasillo. Llevándolo con él, mientras le prometía que saldrían de esa.

* * *

*** **No recuerdo si en alguna parte del libro o las películas es mencionado el nombre de los transportes que son usados para bajar por el ministerio, así que lo llamaremos como cualquier muggle lo llamaría; Elevador.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Algún comentario, duda o aclaración por favor en Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví, actualizando a un mes del primera capitulo. No tengo mucho que contar, más que encontré la inspiración en una playlist de Voltaire, así que se lo debemos a él y su música del diablo (?)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes y mundos para un sano entretenimiento.

**Advertencias.** Lo de siempre, OoC, Yaoi, uno que otro OC y esas cosas que pueden llegar a incomodar.

* * *

**El infortunio de un cervatillo llamado James.**

_Capitulo 2  
_

– Así que… – usando un tono sensual en su voz mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el pecho de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black recargó su mentón sobre el hombro más cercano de este, sintiendo como la victima daba un respingo por la sorpresa, continuando con su actuación – ¿Era tu jefe? –soltó con sorna, sonriendo de medio lado mostrando la maldad que todo hijo de familia mayoritariamente Slytherin podía llevar en su sangre.

Sonrisa que fue borrada cuando el legajo de documentos que tenía James en sus manos y que con anterioridad había estado revisando, fueron a parar en contra del perfecto rostro de Black, haciendo que este retrocediera, creando una exagerada mueca de dolor y como reacción igual de exagerada se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

– ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! – alargando sus palaras en un falso tono de arrepentimiento, Potter volteó a verlo, girando con las rueditas de su silla, dejando los inocentes papeles sobre su escritorio para tomar por el cuello desarreglado de la camisa blanca del mayor haciendo que se inclinara a su altura, retándole con la mirada – Pero recuerda, la próxima vez no serán papeles los que te golpeen en esos perfectos dientes.

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de amistad, James había mostrado el rostro fastidiado marca Snape, ese que ponía en ocasiones cuando se hartaba de los constantes maltratos del cuarteto insoportable de Gryffindor, haciendo que el ojigris quedara perplejo. Un bufido adornó la adorable reacción del chico de lentes, girando una vez más para concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su contrario.

– ¡Vamos, Prongs! – tomó asiento justo enfrente del aludido en ese escritorio que forzosamente debían de compartir, perdiendo su mirada en el desordenado cabello del menor el cual parecía no reaccionar enfrente de la ley de gravedad. Recargó sus codos para poder sostener su rostro en las manos, sin perder ningún movimiento que pudiera hacer el moreno justo enfrente de sus ojos – ¿Quieres relajarte? Si esto te hubiera pasado en Hogwarts ¡Serías el primero en anunciar lo sucedido por todos lados!

El sonido de un disco rayado hubiera sido el efecto perfecto que aderezase la escena, la cual sucedió con tanta lentitud que parecía haber frenado los segundos. James levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo. Acomodando sus gafas que simpáticamente iban resbalándose sobre su nariz, aquellos cabellos que segundos antes habían captado la atención del mayor rebotaron con singular ternura, mientras sus ojos se mantenían severos, llenos de todo el mal humor que jamás, durante esos 11 años conviviendo, habían aparecido en la bobalicona cara del sujeto; haciendo que Sirius retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros en su asiento.

– ¡Exacto! ¡En Hogwarts! Ahí debes de matar a alguien para que te expulsen… –suspiró, gruñendo ligeramente mientras iba relajando sus hombros conforme el aire era exhalado– Pero esto no es Hogwarts, es el mundo real, Sirius Black III – el tono de madre enfadada que escuchó muchas veces de Euphemia Potter ahora con la voz de su mejor amigo le hizo reír un poco, aunque evitó hacerlo abiertamente por que la mirada castaña del menor de ambos le hacía saber que era un asunto serio– Y estoy casi seguro que nada hubiera sucedido si le hubiera quitado el lugar a cualquier otra persona… –un gesto con a mano informó al de ojos grises que se acercara, eso y el ver que James se inclinaba ligeramente más sobre el escritorio mientras cubría el flanco derecho de su rostro con el expediente de alguien– Pero, fue a **ese** Ministro de Magia, que estoy casi seguro que mataría a su peor enemigo por un lugar en el cobertizo de escobas.

Y sin explicar nada más regresó a su lugar, dejando la carpeta justo enfrente de Black, volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca o los mirara con cara de saber todo lo que habían conversado. Encontrándose a su compañero apretando los labios con algo de fuerza para evitar reír.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Toma algo en serio por primera vez en tu vida! –regañó, levantando la voz golpeando en seco sobre la madera de la mesita que enfrente ambos tenían, juntando sus cejas y sin apartar la mirada de su contrario– ¡Hablo muy en serio cuando sospecho que ese hombre tiene más muertes en sus manos que Grindelwald! La mirada rojiza, el siseo de sus palabras, toda esa aura maligna que se siente al estar a su lado– las blancas manos de Sirius señalaban algo detrás de él, mientras intentaba hacerle señas de que guardara silencio, mímica que James no entendió, siguiendo con su discurso– ¡Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que soy su próxima víctima!

– ¿La próxima víctima de quien, señor Potter? –no solo James pudo sentir que la sangre se iba de su cuerpo, sino todo auror o visitante que estuviera cerca del lugar, incluyendo a Black, solo al escuchar el profundo tono de voz del Ministro de Magia, quien se encontraba justo detrás del dueño de aquel nombre, mostrándose tan apacible que solo transmitía terror en vez de calma.

Potter giró con ayuda de las rueditas de su silla, para encarar a su jefe, mientras rezaba a todos los grandes magos de la historia que recordaba por su ayuda para salir ileso de ese embrollo. Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se robó su expresión una vez que encaró a su superior, sintiendo como su cabeza rebuscaba entre toda la madeja de sentimientos negativos por una buena respuesta.

– ¿Le han dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos? –un gesto coqueto fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sosteniendo su mirada y haciendo una sonrisa que quedaba perfecta con la pregunta. Tom vaciló por un instante, parpadeando un par de veces intentando entender la situación, haciendo que Potter por un momento pareciera haber ganado.

–Es muy temerario de tu parte halagar de esta forma tu jefe, justo después de afirmar que tengo más muertes en mi haber que el mago oscuro más poderoso de Europa – y sin más desarmó a James, dejándolo como en un principio, sin forma de defenderse, tembloroso y asustado al darse cuenta que había escuchado la peor parte de la conversación que hubiera tenido con Sirius– De ser usted, tendría cuidado con todo lo que sale de mi boca, no quisiera arrepentirme después.

Eso último fue parte de un susurro muy cerca de su rostro, que hizo tragar saliva al receptor de la conversación, mientras abría sus ojos con terror, sintiendo su piel erizarse justo al escuchar el siseo que adornaba la voz de Riddle, soltando un jadeo producto del terror al sentir que el jefe de todos se alejaba con su elegante movimiento y la velocidad con la que apareció detrás de él.

Aun después de eso, el día continúo con bastante normalidad.

La mayoría de los nuevos reclutas habían salido con una pequeña parte de los aurores más experimentados, como segunda parte de su entrenamiento dentro del verdadero ambiente de trabajo en el cual se desarrollarían todas y cada una de sus actividades. A excepción de dos de ellos, quienes por causas diversas habían sido elegidos para continuar con el papeleo, papeleo que se había extendido hasta pasadas las 6:30 de la tarde.

–Debe ser horrible estar en Azkaban sin haber cometido un delito– susurró Black después de dejar el expediente en la cima de una de las torres de expedientes que se alzaba en medio de los dos novatos que estaban aún en la oficina, estirándose aun sentado para despabilar un poco – Pero si tengo que leer otro, los enviré a todos a Azkaban sin importarme su inocencia o presunta culpabilidad – sentenció asqueado por tanto trabajo, volviendo a tomar el ultimo folder que había dejado, leyéndolo por segunda vez– ¿Acaso esto no debe de hacerlo alguien con mayor capacidad que nosotros dos?

James levantó la mirada para enfrentar a su amigo, quien se abanicaba con el archivo, riendo por lo bajo, solo cambiando de gesto al bostezar completamente cansado por el exhaustivo trabajo que llevaban haciendo desde el inicio de su turno. Estaba a nada de replicar algo, contestar la pregunta que su mayor le hacía, no sin antes ser interrumpido por la voz delicada de una menuda y hermosa mujer vestida de negro, con los ojos más penetrantes jamás antes vistos, a pesar de su rasgo asiático, quien se posicionaba a un lado de su escritorio.

– ¿James Potter? El Ministro Riddle pide tu presencia en su despacho – y sin esperar respuesta del aludido ni prestar atención a los coqueteos simples que soltaba Sirius, la muchacha se retiró, dejando a los dos ex Gryffindor con dudas dibujadas en sus facciones.

El joven de gafas se apresuró a subir hacia el despacho del Ministro, encontrándose de nuevo el rostro de la mujer que lo había ido a buscar, quien no le prestó atención cuando informó que había llegado ni cuando dijo que iba a entrar. Tocó la puerta antes de su atrevimiento como lo había pensado segundos antes, escuchando el permiso de su mayor, empujando justo después la gran puerta que separaba el recinto de los pasillos de la primera planta del Ministerio.

Entró con calma, viendo cada uno de los detalles de la habitación como si deseara reconocerlos en caso de perderse, más como un niño pequeño curioso que como un adulto que entraba por primera vez al despacho de su superior. Se deslizó con lentitud hacía e fondo de la habitación, al ritmo de la música clásica que apenas era perceptible, sin apartar la vista de los motivos de serpiente que decoraban cada uno de los espacios de ese lugar. Justo al final de su camino, detrás del escritorio, estaba Riddle, de pie mirando hacia el ventanal del que estaba casi seguro que no había salida al exterior, sostenía una copa entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, de la que bebía cada cierto tiempo el líquido poco agradable de color plateado que se encontraba en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, evitó hacer cualquier ruido por pequeño que este fuera, solo quedándose a una distancia prudente lejos de él.

–Veo que te dignaste a venir –sin darse a vuelta para encararlo, Tom comenzó a hablar aunque solo para decir esa frase y mantenerse en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que por la puerta entró la mujer que había ignorado al par de novatos unos cuantos minutos atrás. Riddle dio media vuelta, encarando a James que continuaba con la duda en su rostro por tan repentina junta entre ellos y la joven, quien traía unos cuantos papeles en sus menudas y delicadas manos y Potter sabía de qué se trataba.

Los colores se lee fueron del rostro cuando observó que la mujer le entregaba el archivo a su jefe, el cual, claramente tenía garabateado su nombre con tinta esmerada a un lado y la sensación de vacío se mantuvo en él justo en el momento en que vio a Tom Riddle hojeando el mismo; estaba claro, iba a ser despedido.

–Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor y que claramente he cometido muchas cosas en este único día que he trabajado aquí– habló con rapidez, intentando excusarse de todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido durante sus primeras doce horas de trabajo– sí, le quité su transporte y aparte sigo pensando que usted tiene más muertes en su historial – y cuando parecía hablar no había manera de pararlo o hacer que dijera algo que realmente lo excusara y no solo lo incriminara más – pero puedo hacer un mejor trabajo, dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y yo creo que son patrañas, no puede definir a una sola persona por un instante que ha estado y…

Riddle y la mujer miraban al chico con cierta curiosidad, mientras lo escuchaban debatir algo que no era debate e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, más como si Riddle le preguntara algo a su madre con la mirada y esta, en un acto de calmarlo, le respondiera de igual manera, sin usar palabras. La voz de James comenzaba a ser irritante, sobre todo cuando comenzó a contar la historia de cómo todos los hombres Potter habían pertenecido a Gryffindor y que eso lo hacía dos veces valeroso. Tom lo mandó a callar con una mueca y un ademan, haciendo que el chico de cabello alborotado guardara completo silencio.

–Guarda silencio por un segundo y escucha con atención – sonaba amenazante, por lo cual Potter hizo caso, manteniéndose incluso inmóvil en su asiento– Sé que eres un completo idiota, de eso no hay duda– volvió a hacer un ademan para que guardara silencio en el instante en que iba a rebatir de cuenta nueva– sin embargo considero que esta estupidez tan genuina tuya puede ser moldeada y utilizada para un mejor fin –hizo una pausa, tomando lo último restante de la nauseabunda copa que había mantenido a un lado de su escritorio, haciendo asquear un poco más al menor de esa sala– Nagini por una terrible enfermedad debe de ausentarse quizá de por vida– la mujer, a quien le correspondía el nombre de Nagini agachó la cabeza, podía verse triste con la noticia– Así que necesito a alguien cuya vida sea tan poco importante que no dude ni por un segundo sacrificarse por sus ideales, por defender hasta el último su trabajo y pueda, claro, servir.

James estaba a punto de decir que no le interesaba, que había un montón de gente que seguramente aceptaría el trabajo sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no era él, no en lo absoluto. Sin embargo de nuevo las palabras de James fueron paradas en seco, atorándose en su garganta.

–Y lo mejor de todo esto, es que no necesito tu consentimiento– Tom retomó su conversación, James sentía la sangre hervir al oír las palabras del mayor, pero al parecer no tenía modo de refutar– además ¿No un Gryffindor siempre acepta los retos y desafíos que la vida le pone sin mirar atrás ni titubear? ¿Acaso el mayor logro de todos tus antepasados no fue hacer el bien? O, acaso ¿No es lo que un Potter haría?

Esas últimas palabras, una vez más, desarmaron al joven de ojos castaños, poniéndolo a dudar de todo lo que decía, terminando por aceptar. Tom estiró su mano hacia el frente, James la estrujó y se dio cuenta que de repente había pactado algo que ni él mismo entendía.

Cuando salió del despacho, después de dejar salir a Nagini, se apresuró a regresar junto a su mejor amigo, con cara de sorprendido y un par de tonos más pálido de lo que ya había estado.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal todo? – La sonrisa tonta de Sirius paró cuando observó el rostro de su mejor amigo con ese abatido gesto, mirándolo fijamente– ¿Te despidieron? Por qué de ser así yo ahora mismo renun…– la zurda de James fue a parar a sus labios, para hacer que guardara silencio.

–Nada de eso, me ascendieron… –susurró solo para Black, quien abrió sus grandes y grises ojos tanto como le era físicamente posible– no entiendo mi nuevo puesto, pero empiezo mañana… –quitó la mano del rostro de su mejor amigo, para ser atacado por un fuerte abrazo mientras lo felicitaba en voz alta y lo estrujaba. Sinceramente feliz porque su mejor amigo y compinche no haya sido despedido después de 12 horas metiendo la pata.

–Recuerda que mucho tiempo de rodillas puede lastimarte, dile a tu jefe que sea gentil contigo – le murmuró al oído, con ese tono que usaba cundo deseaba molestarlo con sus bromas sexuales y Potter no entendía cómo podía querer a alguien tan simple como era Sirius Black.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leerlo! Déjame tus comentarios en reviews._


End file.
